Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by Ketzalcoatl Ketzalli
Summary: Una chica le declara su amor a su mejor amiga, pero el cruel destino le da un duro golpe al despertarse y darse cuenta que todo, solo fue un sueño, un sueño producto del clima caluroso de una... Noche de Verano


― Ven vamos. Veras que nos divertiremos mucho en este centro comercial.

― Espera ya voy. Sí que tienes muchas energías Ichigo.

― Y como no tenerlas, estoy con la persona con la que quiero estar.

― Vamos Ichigo. Siempre estamos juntas no es para que te pongas así.

― Aoi. Sé que siempre estamos juntas pero ahora es diferente.

― ¿Por qué es diferente según tú?

― Porque hoy estoy en una cita.

― Ci… ¿Cita?

― Claro. Ya olvidas que esto lo planeamos desde hace una semana. Hasta Ran y Yurika nos ayudaron con los lugares a los que podríamos ir sin que nos molestaran los fans.

― Si lo recuerdo Ichigo, pero era para salir a pasear, no como una cita.

― ¿Lo niegas? Mejor dicho. ¿Me niegas?

― Claro que no Ichigo, jamás te negaría, es solo que no recuerdo que hubiéramos dicho que era una cita.

― Lo es y lo acordamos, ese día. Recuerdas o ya olvidaste también, que cuando estábamos viendo lo de los lugares con Ran y Yurika, llegaron Otome y Sakura, y que Otome empezó a gritar… "¡Cita, Cita! ¡Aoi E Ichigo-tan tendrán una cita! Tomadas de la mano, diciéndose cositas de amor", hasta que Yurika le dio un coscorrón.

― Mmm… Si ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón. Pero igual no sé, es algo raro.

― ¿Raro? ¿Por qué?

― Bueno nunca he tenido una cita así que es raro para mí. ¿O tú ya has tenido citas antes?

― No… Mmm… Bueno… Tal vez… Mmm… No se…

― Ichigo ¿qué tratas de decir?

― Yoo… Nada no te preocupes ven mira vamos a este lugar aquí venden ropa de moda.

― Mmm… Está bien vamos.

Las dos chicas entraron a la tienda y se empezaron a probar prendas y prendas, zapatos, chaquetas, abrigos, de todo lo que había en la tienda. Al final solo compraron una o dos prendas pero ambas estaban más que felices por poder compartir esos momentos con la persona más impórtate para ellas.

Después de la tienda de ropa, fueron a otra especializada en celulares, pasaron unas dos horas paseando de tienda en tienda hasta que dio la hora de comer.

― Aoi… Tengo hambre.

― Ichigo tu cuando no tienes hambre. Deberíamos ir a tu casa para comer un bento.

― Nooo… Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y no con mi familia.

― ¿Pero Ichigo?

― Aoi, es nuestra primera cita desde que somos pareja, concédeme mi capricho ¿sí?

― Esta bien Ichigo, lo hare por ti, y solo porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa.

― ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiii! ― Ichigo se colgó del brazo de Aoi y ambas fueron a la zona de comida del centro comercial.

― ¿Que te gustaría comer Ichigo?

― Mmm… Dulces.

― Sé que te gustan los dulces, pero eso será después. Mira que te parece algo de comida italiana.

― Mejor algo de comida rápida.

― ¿Comida rápida?

― Sí. Tengo antojo.

― Creo que tanto tiempo que pasaste en Estados Unidos te afecto.

― ¿Tú crees?

― Si, bastante. Aunque espero que solo sea en esa forma.

― ¿Y de que otra forma podría haberme afectado?

― Pues no sé, tal pudiste encontrar a alguien… ― Aoi no pudo terminar su frase.

― Mira Aoi son Yurika y Ran vamos a comer con ellas y luego regresamos a nuestra cita. ¿Te parece?

― Esta bien Ichigo, lo que mi pequeña fresa quiera.

Ichigo tomo la mano de Aoi y se acercaron a donde estaban sentadas Ran y Yurika hablando sin darse cuenta aun de sus amigas.

― ¿Cómo me deje convencer por ti? Aun no lo entiendo.

― Vamos Ran, solo es una salida de amigas. No sé porque estas tan incómoda.

― Perdona Yurika, lo que pasa es que estoy preocupada.

― Por Ichigo y Aoi, ¿cierto?

― Sí. Aun no puedo creer que son pareja.

― Ninguna nos lo imaginábamos. ¿Recuerdas la cara de Seira y Ki cuando se enteraron?

― Je, je… Sí. Fueron unas caras muy graciosas.

― Ellas fueron las únicas que pusieron literalmente el grito en el cielo.

― Bueno todas, pero ellas más.

― Espero que logren mantenerlo bien oculto.

― Si, por su bien.

En ese momento Aoi e Ichigo se acercaron a sus amigas.

― Raaaaaannnnn, Yurikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ― Gritaba Ichigo.

― ¿¡Ichigo, Aoi!? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ― Pregunto Ran.

― Pues estamos en nuestra cita que más. ― Le respondió Ichigo.

― Eso lo sabemos, nosotras les ayudamos a escoger el lugar. Aunque… ― Decía Yurika.

― ¿No habíamos escogido el parque de diversiones? ― Pregunto Ran.

― Etto… Si pero… A última hora decidimos cambiar. ― Decía Ichigo.

― Lo que pasa es que Ichigo no quería un lugar con tanta gente y antes de subir al tren pidió que cambiáramos el lugar y quiso venir a este centro comercial. ¿Aunque aún no sé porque especialmente a este?

― Es que me gustan las tiendas de aquí cielo.

― ¿¡Cielo!? ― Se preguntaba Aoi sorprendida y sonrojada.

― Mmm… Tienes un lindo color en la piel Aoi, debería de chuparte la sangre para que vuelvas a tu color original.

― Yurika, deja en paz a Aoi. ¿Quieres?

― Mmm… Aguafiestas.

― Aoi, tengo hambre. ¿Vamos a comer?

― Si Ichigo. Tú quédate aquí yo iré por las hamburguesas. ¿Me acompañas Ran?

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

― Si, tú. ― Aoi tomo a Ran por los hombros y salieron a la zona de restaurantes.

― ¿Qué le pasa a Aoi? ― Se preguntaba Yurika.

― Yurika.

― ¿Qué sucede Ichigo?

― Ayúdame.

― ¿A qué?

― Quiero declarármele a Aoi, y no sé cómo empezar.

― ¿Declarártele? ¿Qué no lo habías hecho ya?

― Claro que no.

― ¿Entonces como es que son pareja?

― Lo que pasa es que…

Al otro lado de la zona de comida, Aoi y Ran hablaban…

― ¿¡DECLARARTELE!? ¿No lo habías hecho ya?

― Claro que no.

― ¿Entonces cómo es que son pareja?

― Aun no lo somos. Bueno... No oficialmente.

― Haber explícate Aoi, ya me dejaste confundida.

― Bueno cuando Ichigo se fue a los Estados Unidos, sentí un hueco en mi pecho.

― Igual que todas, no creas que yo no me sentí triste. Ichigo es muy rara pero es simpática y si no hubiera sido por ella yo aún seguiría sola y sin amigas en la Academia Starlight.

― Yo también me sentí triste al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo la extrañe aún más y poco a poco me di cuenta que no solo era por perder a un amiga, sino… Por perder lo más importante para mí. Durante todo este año, el hueco en mi pecho fue haciéndose más grande y profundo, y lo único que lo aminoraba eran las cartas de Ichigo. Leer sus cartas, era como verla a mi lado y oír su hermosa voz. No comprendí lo que Ichigo significaba para mí hasta que regreso de sorpresa. Verla entrar en el camerino esa vez fue… Como si hubiera encontrado un oasis después de haber estado días perdida en el desierto. Como por arte de magia el hueco en mi pecho desapareció en cuanto la abrace y constate que ella era real, que no era una ilusión creada por mi mente como en otras ocasiones. Esa misma noche, después de verla dormir en la cama de nuestra habitación de nuevo fue como si hubiera descubierto que el monstruo del armario era solo un suéter que con la oscuridad se ve aterrador. Fue como… Si hubiera encontrado la luz en medio de una pesadilla.

― Vaya sí que estas enamorada de ella.

― Con toda mi alma, Ran.

― ¿Y entonces como es que son pareja?

― Aun no lo somos, lo que pasa es que un día, hablábamos en nuestra habitación sobre lo que usaríamos para la siguiente presentación contra DreAca. Y en un momento empezamos a bromear como siempre y resbalamos. Yo caí sobre ella y nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Aun no sé cómo paso o quien fue la primera, pero… En un instante nuestros labios se juntaron. La sensación fue tan fabulosa, tan fantástica tan… Única. Que cuando nos separamos asombradas y confundidas, nuestras miradas no se alejaron ni un milímetro y como si fuera un movimiento reflejo, la bese de nuevo, esta vez con más pasión. Aún no había juntado mis labios con los de ella cuando sus brazos me sujetaron del cuello me llevaron los pocos milímetros que restaban hasta sus labios. Me abrazo con fuerza y me respondió el beso con igual pasión. No sé cuantos minutos duramos, pero cuando nos separamos, nos faltaba el aire. Fue en ese momento que nos dimos cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho y simplemente nos levantamos y nos acostamos cada quien en su cama. Yo no pude dormir toda la noche. Ese beso fue lo más maravilloso que me hubiera pasado y quería repetirlo. El día siguiente Ichigo fue más cariñosa y linda conmigo y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto más unidas. Pero ninguna le ha pedido a la otra que seamos pareja.

― Mmm… Ahora comprendo todo. ¿Y cómo piensas declarártele?

― Eso es en lo que quiero que me ayudes porque no sé cómo.

― Aish… ¿Aoi nunca te le has declarado a alguien?

― Mmm… ― Aoi estaba nerviosa y apenada.

― ¿Nunca lo has hecho?

― Mmm…

― Bueno está bien veremos qué podemos hacer.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, Yurika e Ichigo hablaban…

― Vaya es una bonita historia de amor Ichigo. Pero… ¿Cómo es que no sabes cómo declarártele a alguien?

― Bueno es precisamente que no sepa.

― ¿Entonces?

― Es que nunca lo he hecho con alguien a quien en verdad ame.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Lo has hecho con alguien a quien no amabas?

― Bueno si… Con un chico en los Estados Unidos.

― ¿Y porque te le declaraste si no lo amabas?

― Pensé que si salía con el olvidaría lo que sentía por Aoi, pero…

― ¿Pero?

― Solo se hizo más profundo mi amor por Aoi. Extrañaba sus abrazos, su voz, su mirada. Mientras más estaba con ese chico más tenía el deseo de volver y tener a Aoi en mis brazos. Y ahora que estoy aquí no sé cómo decirle que la amo y que quiero que seamos pareja.

― ¿Entonces fue por eso que regresaste?

― En su mayor parte, sí. Cuando ya no pude soportar estar con ese chico lo termine y a la semana siguiente, estaba camino a Japón.

― ¿Y cómo lo tomo el chico?

― Al principio no muy bien, pero luego comprendió que lo que yo sentía por esa otra persona, porque nunca le dije que era de una chica, era más fuerte que lo que sentía por él, así que me dio su apoyo para que regresara.

― Vaya. Ichigo, tengo una pregunta.

― ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Yurika?

― Sabias que Ran y yo vendríamos a este centro comercial, y por eso cambiaste el itinerario de tu cita con Aoi. ¿Cierto?

― Je, je, je… ― Ichigo reía nerviosa ―. La verdad sí. Anda Yurika ayúdame no sé cómo declarármele a Aoi. Quiero que seamos una pareja formal y no perderla nunca más.

― Pero estas consiente que si las directora Orihime se entera se meterán en muchos problemas.

― ¿Por qué?

― Las Idols no pueden tener relación con el amor. Recuerda que su amor tiene que ser para todos sus fans y no pueden tener un novio.

― Mmm… Es cierto, pero aun así. Hare lo que sea por Aoi, incluso perder lo que más amo demás de ella, a mis Fans.

― Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer. Pero ¡Shhhh! Ya vienen Ran y Aoi.

En ese momento Ran y Aoi llegaban a la mesa con 4 hamburguesas, papas y refresco para cada una. Cambiaron de tema y hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Una vez terminaron de comer Ran y Yurika se disculparon y fueron al tocador, pero en realidad iban a hablar entre ellas sobre lo que les habían comentado Ichigo y Aoi.

― Yurika, necesito tu ayuda.

― Yo también necesito la tuya Ran.

― Pero lo mío es más importante.

― No, lo mío es más importante.

― Pero lo mío tiene que ver con Aoi.

― Y lo mío con Ichigo.

― Pero lo mío… Un momento. ¿Lo tuyo tiene que ver con Ichigo y lo mío con Aoi?

― Creo que tenemos el mismo problema Ran.

― Creo que sí. ¿Qué te dijo Ichigo?

― Que le ayudara a declarársele a Aoi. ¿Y Aoi que te dijo?

― Que le ayudara a declarársele a Ichigo.

― Vaya esas dos sí que solo saben causar problemas, especialmente Ichigo.

― Pero compréndelas. ¿Tú no actuarias así si estuvieras en la misma situación? ― Yurika se imaginó la situación y mirando de reojo a Ran se puso de mil colores pero logro disimularlo correctamente.

― ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! La reina de los vampiros jamás se vería en una situación así. Con una mordida puedo controlar a quien yo quiera sin tener esos problemas del corazón.

― Mmm… Si claro como tú digas. Pero enserio Yurika, tenemos que ayudar a Ichigo y Aoi. ¿Pero cómo?

― Yo nunca me le he declarado nadie… ¿O tu si? ― Yurika estaba nerviosa esperando la respuesta de Ran.

― ¿Yooo? Etto… Pues… Je, je, je… Claro que lo he hecho. ― Yurika observo el rostro nervioso de Ran.

― ¿Segura Ran?

― Claro… ― Ran sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Yurika y no pudo soportar más ―. Está bien, tienes razón. Nunca me le he declarado a nadie tampoco así que no sé cómo hacerlo. ― Yurika respiro alivida.

― Uff… Bueno, pues hay que buscar una forma.

― Deberíamos de pedirle ayuda a las chicas.

― ¿Crees que sea conveniente que más gente sepa de esto?

― ¿Por qué lo dudas?

― Piénsalo. ¿Qué crees que pensaría la directora Orihime?

― ¡Cierto! Seguro expulsaría a Ichigo y Aoi. Las Idols no deben tener romances. Sí. Lo había olvidado.

― Por eso creo es mejor que nadie más lo sepa.

― Bueno estamos de acuerdo en eso, nadie más lo sabrá. Pero aún nos queda la duda de cómo hacer le ambiente ideal para esas dos. Míralas, aun no son pareja y ya actúan como una. ― Ran y Yurika las observaban desde una esquina cerca de donde habían comido.

― Míralas se ven tan lindas. Son muy… ¡Empalagosas! Waw…

― Vamos Yurika seguro tu serias igual, si no tuvieras esa personalidad de vampiro con corazón de hielo.

― Soy la reina de los vampiros, así que esta es la personalidad con la que nací hace 500 años.

― Deja de actuar conmigo Yurika. Yo conozco tu verdadera personalidad y sé que no eres tan fría como aparentas. Mmm… Algunas veces me gustaría que actuaras como en verdad eres conmigo. ― Yurika observo confundida a Ran pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

― Bueno ya. ¿Entonces alguna idea?

― Mmm… Debe ser algo romántico y lindo para esas dos.

― Mmm… ― Yurika ayudaba a pensar en algo ―. ¡Ya se!

― ¿Qué se te ocurrió?

― Que tal una cita en un parque.

― No quisieron ir al parque de diversiones ¿lo olvidas?

― No ese tipo de parque.

― ¿Entonces?

― Un parque común y corriente.

― ¿Eso es lo que se te ocurrió? ¿Algo tan común?

― Piénsalo Ran, estamos en primavera y hace una semana empezaron a florecer los cerezos. ¿No me digas que no te gusta ver los cerezos cuando florecen?

― Bueno ya que lo dices. Si, pienso que es muy romántico estar bajo los cerezos con la persona que amas.

― Y que esa persona te confiese su amor bajo la lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, es fabuloso.

Ambas chicas estaban tan emocionadas que se habían tomado de las manos y las pusieron frente a ellas emocionadas por lo que imaginaban. Cuando se dieron cuanta sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, y de inmediato se alejaron sorprendidas y sonrojadas por la experiencia.

― _"Pero que tonta eres Yurika no puedes hacerle ver a Ran tus sentimientos, pensara que eres rara, bueno más de lo que ya eres. Tranquilízate respira profundo y toma de nuevo tu papel de reina de los vampiros". _― Pensaba Yurika.

― _"Tranquilla Ran. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No que no querías que Yurika se enterara de tus sentimientos hacia ella? Lo sé pero… Fue tan lindo imaginarme bajo los cerezos y que Yurika se me confesara que me deje llevar. Aihss… Ran cuando se trata del corazón eres una completa estúpida"._ ― Pensaba Ran.

Ambas chicas tomaron aire y recuperaron la cordura para regresar a lo de sus amigas.

― Etto… Yurika, recuerda que Ichigo no debe saber que Aoi hablo conmigo, y ni Aoi que Ichigo hablo contigo.

― Si no te apures, no diré nada.

Ambas miraban en direcciones contrarias completamente sonrojadas. Armaron una especie de plan y regresaron a la mesa con sus amigas.

Después de hablar entre todas de todo y nada Yurika dio la idea de ir a pasear más tarde a un parque cercano al centro comercial, según ella para disfrutar el magnífico clima que hacia justo ese día. Las cuatro salieron y formaron parejas para poder hablar mientras seguían el centro comercial.

― ¿Entonces que pensaste Ran?

― Hay un parque cerca de aquí, y como es primavera y los cerezos están floreciendo pensé que sería un magnifico lugar para que te le declares.

― Me gusta tu idea Ran, ahora solo necesito comprarle un detalle. ¿Qué tal una flor?

― Me parece bien una linda rosa roja.

― Si, y creo que sería mejor al anochecer, con el ocaso iluminándonos.

Delante de ellas Yurika e Ichigo, caminaban hablando también.

― ¿Qué te parece mi idea Ichigo?

― Fantástica Yurika. Es lo más romántico que puede haber estar bajo los cerezos y declarártele a la persona que amas. ¿Y sabes que lo haría aún mejor?

― ¿Qué cosa?

― Hacerlo al anochecer, justo en el ocaso y regalarle una rosa roja.

― ¿Pero cómo iras a comprar la rosa sin que Aoi se entere?

― Iras tu claro.

― ¿¡Yooo!?

― Sí. ¿Me harías ese favor?

― Mmm… Bueno ya que.

Detrás de ellas, Aoi y Ran seguían hablando.

― ¿Entonces si me harás ese favor?

― Esta bien. Yo te comprare la rosa. Pero también tienes que pasar tiempo con Ichigo o pensara que la estas engañando conmigo.

― Ella no pensara eso. Después de todo te dejo conmigo todo un año.

― Como amigas. No como otra cosa.

― Lo sé y ella sabe que tú no harías nada como eso.

― Contigo no. ― Decía Ran en voz baja y mirando hacia otro lado.

― ¿Dijiste algo Ran?

― Que, claro que no. Pero anda ve y pasea con Ichigo, yo iré por Yurika para dejarlas solas.

― ¿Pero como sabrás cuando y donde estaremos, y como me llevaras la rosa?

― ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

― Has pareja con Yurika y salgan con nosotras en una cita.

― ¿¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!? ¿DE PAREJA CON ELLA? ― Dijeron Ran y Yurika al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de la otra pareja y haciendo que Yurika y Ran se miraran apenadas para luego mirar a otro lado.

― Etto… Esta… Está bien.

― Muy bien. Ven vamos con Ichigo y Yurika.

Ran y Aoi se acercaron a la otra pareja. Ichigo y Aoi se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar dejando detrás de ellas a dos confundidas Yurika y Ran.

― ¿Y ahora que hacemos Ran?

― Etto… Pues actuar normal, después de todo ya estábamos saliendo, como amigas claro, cuando Aoi e Ichigo no encontraron.

― Bueno, si verdad. Tienes razón.

Las cuatro chicas siguieron caminando por el centro comercial, ahora como dos parejas. Aunque Aoi e Ichigo actuaban como una pareja, Ran y Yurika actuaban más con vergüenza e incomodidad por suponerse una pareja como Ichigo y Aoi. Aun así, se pasaban un magnifico rato compartiendo con sus amigas y viéndolas felices por estar juntas. Siguieron caminando y mirando aparadores por varias horas, comieron golosinas de todo tipo, bromearon se divirtieron hasta que fue hora de salir al parque y ver al atardecer bajo los cerezos.

― Ran, ya es hora. ― Le decía Aoi en voz baja.

― Muy bien. Ya voy.

― Yurika, ya es hora. ― Le decía Ichigo en voz baja.

― Si ya se.

― Yurika me acompañas a comprar unos refrescos a la máquina.

― Si Ran. En seguida regresamos chicas.

― Si, no hay problema. ― Dijeron Ichigo y Aoi a la vez, y Ran y Yurika se fueron a buscar lo que necesitaban.

― Pero en qué problemas nos metemos por hacerla de celestina.

― Si, pero vale la pena. ¿No crees Ran?

― _"Si lo vale por estar a tu lado toda una tarde". _― Pensaba Ran ―. ¿Por qué dices que vale la pena?

― Porque así podemos ver a nuestras amigas felices. _"Y porque puedo pasar toda una tarde contigo". _― Pensaba Yurika.

― Bueno si tienes razón. Hay que encontrar una florería pronto, ya casi anochece.

― Mmm… Siempre hay una vendedora de flores por aquí.

― Pero ahora que la necesitamos no está. ― Buscaban por todo el parque con la mirada.

― Mira ahí está. ― Yurika señalaba a la señora con una cesta de flores.

― Esperemos que tenga dos rosas rojas.

― Vamos.

Las dos chicas fueron hasta la vendedora de flores y por fortuna si tenía las flores que necesitaban. Compraron las flores y regresaron a donde deberían estar sus amigas. Llegaron hasta ellas y se acercaron tratando de mantener ocultas las flores y a la vista los refrescos para mantener la coartada.

― Ya regresamos. ― Decía Ran.

― Aquí tienen. ― Yurika les entregaba una lata de té helado a cada una.

― Gracias Yurika. ― Le respondia Ichigo. Y mientas Ichigo tomaba la lata Ran se acercaba a Aoi.

― Aoi. ― Le decía Ran en voz baja ―. Aquí tienes lo que me pediste.

― Gracias Ran. ― Aoi tomaba la rosa ya la escondia de la mirada de Ichigo.

Mientras tanto, cuando Ichigo tomaba las latas…

― Ichigo, aquí tengo lo que me encargaste.

― Perfecto. ― Ichigo volteo a ver a Aoi para asegurarse que no la viera, pero estaba distraída con Ran ―. Gracias Yurika.

Aoi e Ichigo ocultaron muy bien las flores y se sentaron en una banca del parque a tomar su té. Cuando terminaron su té helado, la noche ya estaba cayendo así que Ran y Yurika decidieron dejarla a la futura pareja sola.

― Bueno chicas, Yurika y yo nos retiramos, tenemos cosas que hacer en la academia.

― Muy bien chicas. Gracias por acompañarnos a Aoi y a mí.

― No es nada, diviértanse. ― Se despedía Yurika.

― Bye. ― Se despedían Aoi y Ichigo agitando el brazo.

Metros mas delante de donde dejaron a Aoi e Ichigo, Yurika jalo a Ran hacia unos arbustos.

― ¡Oyeeee! ¿Qué te pasa?

― ¿No quieres ver como se declaran esas dos?

― No sabía que fueras tan chismosa Yurika.

― No es ser chismosa. La reina de los vampiros no tiene por qué rebajarse a eso. Es solo que quiero ver como lo hacen si las dos tienen la misma idea.

― Ahhh… Ya entiendo. Quieres saber quién será la primera. ¿Cierto?

― Exacto. A ver quién es la más valiente de las dos.

― Yo creo que será Ichigo. Ya vez que no tiene pelos en la lengua.

― Pero Aoi es también muy valiente y según por lo que creo quiere ser la primera.

― Bueno, entonces cállate y oigamos lo que van a decir, ya casi se pone el sol.

A lo lejos de donde se encontraban Ran y Yurika, Aoi e Ichigo hablaban, esperando ambas el ocaso.

― Aoi, este dia fue estupendo. Me la pase genial contigo.

― Igual yo Ichigo. No sabes cuánto te extrañaba. ¿Pero porque te fuiste a Estados Unidos? No creo que solo haya sido por mejorar como Idol.

― Bueno… La verdad es que…

― ¿Ichigo?

― La verdad es que quería huir de ti Aoi.

― ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?

― Porque te amaba con locura Aoi, y tenía miedo que me rechazaras por eso pensé que si me iba lograría olvidarte.

― Pero no lograste olvidarme en todo un año en los Estados Unidos.

― No. Y aun teniendo novio fue muy difícil sacarte de mi corazón.

― ¿¡Novioooooooooooo!? ¿Tuviste novio en los Estados Unidos? ― Aoi se había levantado molesta por la noticia.

― No te molestes Aoi. ― Ichigo la había sujetado por los hombros para evitar que se fuera ―. No funciono, porque mientras más salía con él, más te anhelaba a ti.

― Pero… Tú y el…

― Ni lo pienses Aoi. Él y yo nunca llegamos a más que tomarnos de las manos. A la única persona que quiero junto a mí en las noches es a ti. A la única persona que amo.

Ya más tranquilas y las dos con lágrimas en los ojos se sentaron de nuevo.

― Nunca pienses que te cambiaría por alguien más Aoi. Tú lo eres todo para mí. Tanto que hasta escribí una canción pensando en ti, en esas noches en que tanto te anhelaba solo podía dormir si veía tus fotos.

― ¿Una canción? ¿Para mí?

― Sí. ¿Quieres que te la cante? Bueno a capella claro.

― Je, je, je… ― Aoi se limpiaba las lágrimas ―. Si por favor.

― Muy bien. Ejem, ejem… ― Ichigo se aclaró la garganta y empezó a cantar…

Yo volare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Yo gritare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Para que tú,

Pronto estés aquí.

Para que tú,

Mi alma puedas escuchar,

Y te alcance al fin mi voz.

Porque esto que yo siento ahora,

Es un cielo azul,

Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir.

Yo volare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Yo gritare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Para que tú,

Pronto estés aquí.

Para que tú,

Mi alma puedas escuchar,

Y te alcance al fin mi voz.

Porque esto que yo siento ahora,

Es un cielo azul,

Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir.

Eres mi esperanza, mi verdad.

Mi alegría, mi luna, mi sol.

Te conozco y tú a mí,

Habitamos un corazón,

Yo en ti y tú en mí,

Mi amor.

Yo volare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Yo gritare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Para que tú,

Pronto estés aquí.

Para que tú,

Mi alma puedas escuchar,

Y te alcance al fin mi voz.

Porque esto que yo siento ahora,

Es un cielo azul,

Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir.

Yo volare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Yo gritare,

Y lo hare por ti.

Para que tú,

Pronto estés aquí.

Para que tú,

Mi alma puedas escuchar,

Y te alcance al fin mi voz.

Porque esto que yo siento ahora,

Es un cielo azul,

Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir.

Yo volare, ie, ie, ieeee…

― ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció?

― Es hermosa Ichigo, igual que tú.

Poco a poco las dos chicas se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso. Y como si el universo conspirara a su favor, una ligera brisa empezó a soplar y los pétalos de los cerezos empezaron a caer como una suave nevada sobre las chicas y el ocaso empezó a verse, colocando hermosos tonos rosas, naranjas y rojos en el cielo.

― Ichigo… Desde que llegaste he querido decirte algo pero no sabía cómo, pero ahora creo que ya sé cómo.

― ¿Y qué es eso Aoi?

― Ichigo… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? ― Aoi saco la rosa y se la entregó a Ichigo.

― ¡Aoi! Claro que si quiero Aoi, de hecho… Yo pensaba en pedirte lo mismo. Mira hasta compre una rosa también.

― Creo que pensamos lo mismo.

― Cierto. Ten esta rosa es para ti mi amor.

Aoi tomo la rosa y volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Ichigo, esta vez con más amor y pasión en el beso. Ambas se abrazaban con fuerza disfrutando de su mutua compañía y de su amor, mientras otras chicas las miraban de lejos.

― ¡Que hermoso! ― Decía Yurika.

― ¿Quién iba a pensar que Ichigo tendría una canción preparada? ― Se preguntaba Ran.

― Cierto, eso fue algo que no esperaba. Bueno yo gane. Aoi se le declaro primero a Ichigo.

― No es cierto. Ichigo lo hizo primero con la canción.

― Pero Aoi fue la que le pregunto que si querían ser pareja.

― Pero…

― Nada, nada Yurika. Yo gano.

― Bueno, está bien.

― ¿Y cuál es mi premio?

― ¿Premio? No acordamos nada de un premio, es más ni siquiera fue una apuesta.

― Mmm… Cierto. Bueno está bien, dejémoslo así.

― Pero… Si en verdad quieres un premio, tengo uno para ti.

― ¿Un premio para mí?

― Sip.

― Haber Yurika. ¿Qué te traes?

Yurika saco detrás de sí, una rosa rosada y la puso entre ellas, justo enfrente de Ran, la cual estaba sorprendida y confundida.

― ¿¡Yurika!?

― Ran… ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? No de la reina vampiro, si no de la Yurika que conoces de su habitación, de esa chica a la que le gusta la sopa de ajo, que usa lentes de pasta y que parece nerd, y a la que no le gusta estar sola aunque así lo aparente. ― Ran estaba en shock y no sabía que decir ―. ¿Y bien que dices Ran?

― Que estás loca. Que no sé cómo puedes actuar como vampiro siempre y aparentar que no tiene sentimientos, y que… Que… Que claro que si quiero Yurika. No sabes lo feliz que me haces, te he amado desde hace mucho pero tenía miedo de decírtelo. Te amo, te amo.

Ran se lanzó a abrazar y besar a su nueva novia y demostrarle todo el amor que tenía guardado para ella desde hacía meses. Las dos parejas se demostraban su amor mientras el cielo se pintaba de tonos azules y luego tonos obscuros, que hacía que las estrellas y la luna resaltaran aún más en tan hermoso cuadro…

En ese momento una chica rubia despertaba de su sueño, sorprendida y confundida. No sabía si todo había sido un sueño ya que parecía tan real. Pero la oscuridad de su habitación y su posición en la cama la hacían darse cuenta que todo fue solo producto de su imaginación.

― ¿Pero que fue? ¿Un sueño? ― Miro hacia el costado izquierdo de su cama y observo al producto de sus sueños acostada en la cama al otro lado de la habitación ―. Aoi… Si tan solo fuera capaz de decirte lo que siento por ti. El porque me fui a los Estados Unidos y el por qué regrese. Tenía que estar a tu lado aunque fuera solo como amigas, me hacía tanta falta oírse y tenerte cerca. ¡Dios! ¿Algún día podre decirle lo mucho que la amo? ― Ichigo estiro su mano y saco un sobre con la letra de una canción dentro ―. Algún día espero poder cantarte esta canción y decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Ojala fuera tan fácil cantar frente a ti como lo es ante mis fans. En el sueño parecía tan fácil. Aoi. Nunca me alejes de tu lado, porque sin ti me moriría de tristeza. Buenas noches mi amor. Descansa y aunque nunca lo sepas, recuerda que esta chica loca que tienes como amiga esta rotunda y perdidamente enamorada de ti. Te amo Aoi.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta e intento dormir, pero un pensamiento la hizo reaccionar.

― ¿Yurika y Ran? ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellas en mi sueño? Y lo que es más… ¿Pareja? Son buenas amigas sí, pero no para que sean pareja. ¿Sera un subproducto de mi alocada cabeza y mis deseos de amor reprimidos? Naaa… Seguro solo fue algo que creo mi cerebro para hacer el sueño más interesante.

Mientras tanto en una habitación de la academia Starlight, dos cuerpos se desesperanzaban después de pasar otra noche de amor juntos.

― Mmm…

― Buenas madrugadas mi hermosa vampira.

― Je, je, je… Ran sabes que no me gusta que me digas así cuando estamos solas. Aquí solo soy tu amor y la Yurika que nadie puede ver.

― Si, y es lo que me alegra, poder ser la única en ver ese lado tuyo.

― Te amo Ran.

― Y yo a ti Yurika.

― Oye… ¿Cuándo le diremos a las chicas?

― Por ahora no. Sabes que las Idols no podemos tener romances.

― Mmm… Cierto. Bueno más para mi así solo yo puedo saber lo que significan esas miradas silencioas y llenas de sentimientos que me trasmites cuando no estamos solas.

― Amor, deseo y cariño es lo que te transmito.

― Lo sé y por eso me encantan.

Las dos chicas volvieron a fundirse en un dulce y tierno beso mientras sus manos volvían a explorar esos cuerpos que tantas veces se habían explorado y a los cuales conocían mejor que a la palma de su mano. Las dos chicas estaban listas para pasar otro rato de amor y deseo antes de tener que separarse y volver a sus vidas como Idols, y ocultar del resto del mundo y de sus amigas su profundo amor.

FIN…


End file.
